


Art: Recovery

by bloopfish



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art, Bathing, Blood, Digital Art, Fix-It, Gen, Head Injury, Nudity, Photoshop, bathing with glasses on, foggy glasses, zbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopfish/pseuds/bloopfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Galahad takes a bath after surviving Kentucky.  Originally posted on <a href="http://bloopfish.tumblr.com/post/123003980763/learned-zbrush-in-school-this-last-semester-so-i">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Got a brand new account I'm testing out here in preparation for Kingsman Big Bang! For anyone interested, this was sculpted in zbrush, and brought into photoshop for finalizing- my first time using zbrush for fanart!
> 
> Please comment if the link is broken!


End file.
